


Flowers for You

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kyoutani doesn't know how to handle himself when his partner gets injured.





	Flowers for You

Kentarou slams his fists repeatedly into the punching bag, hoping to relieve some of the tension that’s threatening to make him snap and knowing it is no use.  Adrenaline and fury are coursing through his body, spiking his heart rate and making him even angrier. He wants the bag to bleed or break or do something except  _ of course _ it doesn’t do anything because it’s a fucking punching bag!  It’s been a while since he’s worked himself into such a mood, despite what people say about him he’s got a strong hold on his anger issues.  He goes to therapy twice a week, he doesn’t put himself in spots that would elevate those feelings, he walks away when situations feel like they could escalate.  He does his breathing exercises, he thinks of happy or funny memories in his head, he controls his anger. He has since he was a teenager and learned that if he didn’t someone could get really hurt and no matter what people say about him, Kentarou doesn’t actually want to hurt anyone.

 

Well that’s not true.  He really wants to hurt the assholes who led Shigeru into a trap, beat him half to death, shot him three times, and then pushed him out of a moving car.  Kentarou really wants to hurt Oikawa fucking Tooru for sending Shigeru into that situation in the first place. Mostly Kentarou wants to hurt himself for not being the backup Shigeru needed.  For being too slow and too stupid to realize what was going on when they separated so Kentarou could block the back exit.

 

Mostly when Kentarou worked himself into such moods, which wasn’t all that often there were a couple people who could pull him out.  Hajime had been named Special Investigator Detective on a serial murder case that was eating at his conscious and sleep so he was swamped enough without Kentarou’s problems tossed on top.  

 

There were his closest friends in the form of Ryuu, Yuu, and Taketora who would have no problem sparing with Kentarou until he was dead tired and could control his emotions better.  But Ryuu had finally gotten that sleepy looking photographer to finally agree to a date with him and Yuu was celebrating his 5 year anniversary with his boyfriend at some onsen without cell reception.  Taketora was currently working and that took care of everyone in Kentarou’s group of close friends that he could safely spar with without worrying he’d really hurt them.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”  An angry and familiar voice shouts out, earning the attention of everyone in the gym.  Once they see who is causing the ruckus, and that they aren’t on the receiving end of the anger, they go back to what they were doing.  Kentarou knows they are paying attention, police personnel are horrible gossips, but they at least have the illusion of privacy.

 

Almost everyone has been around at least one of Kentarou and Shigeru’s yelling matches.  They are infamous around the station as being the most volatile partners.

 

“What do you mean?”  Kentarou grunts out though he knows exactly what Shigeru is angry about.  Kentarou would be pissed if Shigeru didn’t visit him for the week he was in hospital either.  Kentarou had meant to go, everyday he bought flowers because he knew it would bother the shit out of his partner and he walked into the hospital, signed in, did everything except actually go into Shigeru’s room.

 

Kentarou could lie and say it was because Captain Oikawa Tooru was always there and Kentarou did his best to avoid that man but it wasn’t true.  He knew he could slide by with minimum harassment because Tooru blamed himself for Shigeru’s wounds as much as Kentarou blamed himself. 

 

“You know exactly what I mean asshole, couldn’t be bothered to come stop by and make sure your partner wasn’t dead or dying?”  Shigeru shoved a long finger into Kentarou’s chest, it hurt but Kentarou refused to show it. “Have you already filled out the forms for a new partner then?”  Kentarou felt his throat tighten up at that and his chin jutted out in a movement of unconscious self defense.

 

Most people didn’t bother to see past Kentarou’s outer appearance.  He didn’t blame them, he bothered very little with people outside his small circle of friends and family.  Also he was as rough and unsociable as his appearance led people to believe, but he was also ambitious as all hell and could think quick on his feet.  Shigeru was judged much the same, except people thought of him as some Oikawa Tooru wannabe but the cheap, knock off version. Not half as intelligent or clever with no thoughts or ideas of his own.  Those people were wrong. Kentarou had been wrong when he thought the same thing.

 

Kentarou liked that there was something raw and jagged about Shigeru.  He was the only person that was angrier than Kentarou, he just hid it a lot better until he blew up.  It was spectacular when that happened and Kentarou was usually on the receiving end of it. Kentarou liked that Shigeru snorted when he laughed, really laughed and not that fake-polite one that he thought was charming.  Kentarou liked that Shigeru had a roundabout way of thinking, most of the time it was a pain in the ass but he ended up being right more often than not. Kentarou liked that Shigeru actually  _ listened _ to Kentarou and didn’t write his partner off as a muscle-brained idiot.

 

“I told you I would cover the back.”  Kentarou interjected Shigeru’s rant, knowing the other man could and would go on for hours if left unchecked.  Shigeru narrowed his eyes before, quick as a flash, slamming the heel of his palm into Kentarou’s forehead.

 

Kentarou’s head whipped back and Shigeru cringed as he pulled at his wounds.  Both glowered at each other as Kentarou refused to rub at his forehead.

 

Shigeru didn’t have to hit him to let Kentarou know how stupid that was.  There were four assailants and no matter what tv shows or movies portrayed, fending off multiple attackers wasn’t easy.  Fighting two on one was difficult enough with low probability of a successful outcome but four on one? Even with Kentarou’s extensive fighting background it was impossible he would have been able to defend himself any better than Shigeru.

 

Kentarou knew that.  He had told him that many times but it didn’t change the fact that Kentarou would much rather have been the one in that hospital bed than Shigeru.

 

“I’m your fucking partner Kyoutani, not a civilian who needs to be protected and I swear to every single god and deity out there if you fucking try to I will tear every stitch in my body to beat you down.”  Shigeru ground out.

 

Just like that Kentarou felt the tension drain out of his body.  Shigeru was alright. He was hunched over, pale, and had clearly lost weight with his arm in a sling but he was going to be okay.  Despite how Shigeru was trying to act, Kentarou knew him well enough to see past the anger to the hurt and disappointment bubbling beneath.  Shigeru was as shit with emotions as Kentarou was but they had worked long enough to together to know that when Shigeru was angry, truly angry, his voice got low and his words were sharp enough to cut.

 

“Did they even release you?”  Kentarou asked, wiping sweat out of his eyes.  Now that the guilt and anger were mostly gone Kentarou was uncomfortable as all hell.  He was covered in sweat and he could already feel his muscles tensing up from the sudden stop of an intense workout without cooling down or stretching.

 

“Fuck off.”  Shigeru snapped which meant they could.

 

“I’m going to call Sawamura.”  Kentarou smirked which earned him another poke to the chest.  This one was decidedly weaker than the first so Kentarou led a protesting Shigeru over to a bench before he did a quick stretch and headed for the showers.

 

Sawamura Daichi was the surgical doctor who handled most of the stations numerous injuries.  He always remained calm cool headed and the only reason Kentarou hadn’t beat down the door at the hospital was because he knew Daichi was the one leading Shigeru’s surgery.

 

The young also had a very well-known and talked about crush on Kentarou’s old mentor, Hajime who was so worried about his case that he had yet to notice.  Kentarou had no idea how anyone could miss it. If an extremely busy, Head of Surgery doctor brought Kentarou homemade bentos everyday for lunch he would definitely know and people called him the most oblivious guy in the station.

 

Kentarou rushed out after the quickest shower of his life, tossing his bag over his shoulder and coming back out the bench that Shigeru was still seated at.  Kentarou sent away the other officers who had surrounded Shigeru before helping him up.

 

“I got here on my own, I’m perfectly capable of leaving too.”  Shigeru grumbled but he leaned heavily on Kentarou anyways as he led them out of the station.

 

“Yahaba do me a favor and shut the fuck up.”  Kentarou said without any real heat. Shigeru’s nose scrunched up as he pinched Kentarou’s side.

 

“You’re the worst partner, how did I ever have the bad luck to be with you?”  Shigeru grumbled and leaned more on Kentarou.

 

They called Kentarou the most oblivious but even he knew Shigeru was full of it.  Not just because it was only a little over two months since Shigeru had kissed him after a couple beers shared between them after work one night.  Not just because that chaste kiss had led to some pretty long and intense nights spent together. Not just because those long nights were followed by mornings where Kentarou made breakfast and Shigeru went on long and drawn out rants about whatever was headlining in the news that morning.

 

It was because Shigeru counted on Kentarou, he actually listened and talked things through with Kentarou.  Sure they still fought, they would fill the halls with their yelling matches that usually ended up in one of them pushing or headbutting the other and then lunch or dinner after that.  It was all the little things that had gathered from years of forced partnership that turned into something that Kentarou would fight tooth and nail to keep.

 

“What’s with all the flowers?”  Shigeru asked with a disgusted look as they entered Kentarou’s flat.  Kentarou bent down to help Shigeru out of his shoes, earning a kick for it but Shigeru let him help talk off his jacket before they went to the futon.  “Also when are you getting a real bed? You’re 28 fucking years old.”

 

“Yeah yeah.”  Kentarou made sure Shigeru was properly settled before walking into the kitchen to make something light for Shigeru to eat and to find the number to the hospital so he could make sure to pick up whatever medication they had prescribed to Shigeru.

 

The flowers were everywhere.  Kentarou had picked one up every day Shigeru was in the hospital.  He wasn’t about to tell the other man that just yet so he let the subject drop.

 

By the time Kentarou was done with his lists of tasks Shigeru was passed out on the futon.  Kentarou sighed as he tossed a blanket over his partner and sat next to him. Kentarou told himself it was because if Shigeru listed to the side during his sleep he would end up leaning against Kentarou instead of falling flat on the futon.  It had nothing to do with Kentarou’s need to physically feel Shigeru next to him, to hear his breath and see his chest rise and fall with it, to feel his warmth against Kentarou’s side.

 

Kentarou settled down.

 

“I’m still mad at you.”  Shigeru mumbled even as he rested his head on Kentarou’s shoulder and cuddled close.

 

“I know.”  Kentarou agreed easily.  “The flowers were for you.”

 

“Shut up.”  Shigeru tried to hide his face but Kentarou could see his red face.  “I want a new partner.” But he was already falling back asleep before Kentarou could call him out on the blatant lie.

 

Neither of them were going anywhere for a while.


End file.
